


Come Out Come Out Wherever You Are! I'm Gay!

by Jamiejamesd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Hide and Seek, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/pseuds/Jamiejamesd
Summary: Harry and Draco and forced to get along, and they become friends! But a game of Hide and Seek reveals a bit more about them, and what they both want.





	Come Out Come Out Wherever You Are! I'm Gay!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manorsmalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorsmalfoy/gifts).



> Ah this was so much fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a kudo or comment. Even if the comment is telling me you hate it. That's ok. Also Happy (early, its on the 17th)  
> birthday Manorsmalfoy! I used one of their quotes from Tumblr in here. Their Tumblr is Incorrect-Drarry-Quotes so please go check them out.  
> Anyway! On to the story!

**Third POV**

 

They were actually getting along. Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter were getting along. This was mostly the cause of one teacher who was sick of it. They were 8th years after all, they should get along better than anyone else. So, Professor McGonagall had given them an assignment each night, which they had to complete. Many of the assignments were children’s games, but Harry didn’t mind, since he never got to have a childhood. Draco also didn’t mind, because he as well didn’t really get to have a normal childhood, but he bitched about it. 

 

At first it was hard for them to get along, since they never talked. When they did talk though, it quickly escalated into yelling, and wands being raised. Then as time went by, Harry began to enjoy the assignments, and no, it was  _ not _ because it was with Malfoy, no way. Draco, though took a bit longer to warm up to the idea of ‘playing childish muggle games’. After over half the year the two could talk and laugh with each other like friends. Harry would definitely call them that, if not close friends. No one else knew what the assignments were, so they had many inside jokes. Though, their newfound friendship did get them in trouble multiple times, which McGonagall, couldn’t really see as bad. 

 

Hermione and Ron were a bit skeptical of Malfoy at first. Ron was the first one to accept him, telling Harry that he was glad he put their differences aside. Hermione was stubborn though. She had gotten bullied from him, so much, that Harry could understand why she was mistrustful of him. Harry had to convince Draco to give her an actual apology, which he agreed was needed. After that she was better, and quickly warmed up to him, talking about their notes and other smart things. Harry was so glad that it was all working out, but he was still worried that McGonagall would think they don’t need the assignments anymore. That was his way of seeing him everyday without fail. How would he deal without it?   

 

* * *

 

**Draco’s POV**

 

It was strange how much I was changing. I smiled more, and I would talk to other houses. Could this really be happening just from being near Harry? I had no choice in the matter. I had learned so much about Harry’s life. That he wasn’t treated well as a child, that the sorting hat was going to place him in slytherin. I learned that he had a crush on Cedric Diggory, but also Cho Chang. He told me about Snape’s potions book, and that’s how he did so well. I felt empathy for him, which was strange. 

 

I told him things about me. I told him how I grew up, and how I felt like I didn’t have a choice. I told him that my father told me I had to be in Slytherin, or he would disown me. I couldn’t tell him one of my secrets though. That one, I wasn’t ready to share just yet. 

 

I would sit at his table for breakfast, and he would sit at mine for lunch. At dinner we would sit at our own tables. It shocked people at first, but now everyone is used to it. I can walk through the hallways not worrying if I will get attacked, because they know Harry will look out for me. It’s really nice not having to worry. 

 

Ron was a decent chess player, and I enjoyed playing against him. Hermione was amazingly smart. I could sit and talk to her about potions all day long, and not get bored. Hermione will hex, or punch someone in a heartbeat if they try anything, and that punch hurts. Ron will back me up, and try to cheer me up after the fact, which is nice. So, I guess getting along with his friends isn’t so bad.  

 

Whenever I’m near Harry I get this weird feeling. I know what it is, but I don’t want to talk about it. Ever. 

 

I walk into the Room of Requirement, and look around. It’s a bedroom? This place still gives me the creeps, but after spending so long here, I’ve gotten better. I look around, and see McGonagall sitting on a chair, reading a book. I sit down opposite her, and wait for Harry to arrive.

 

* * *

 

**Harry’s POV**

 

I run there as fast as I can, knowing I’m already late. I rush in and see a bedroom. I blink, and shove my hand through my long hair. It’s gotten so long that I can now put it into a ponytail, which I do hastily. I rush over to McGonagall and Draco and sit down. 

 

“Good, you're finally here. I hope your planned excuse had something to do with homework Potter, since you forgot it in my last class.” McGonagall says, still reading. 

 

“Er, yes ma’am.” I say. Draco snorts beside me. 

 

“Good. Today’s is Hide and Seek. Have a good night.” She says. She closes her book, stands, and leaves the room. 

 

“What’s hide and seek?” Draco asks. I turn and stare at him. 

 

“Well, someone closes their eyes and counts to a minute, and the other person hides. Then the person counting opens their eyes and has to find them.” I say. Has he really never even heard of it?  It wouldn’t be that big of a surprise, after all they both had a fucked up childhood. 

 

“Do you wanna hide first?” Draco asks. I smile and nod. He covers his eyes and starts counting. I get up and look around. There are three doors, one leads out, and the other two are a mystery. I go over and open the first door, looking in. It looks like a simple bathroom. I close the door then run over to the other. I open that door and see that it’s a closet. I close the door, and run over to the other opening and closing it, but not going in. As quietly as I can I walk over and open that door, sliding in, then closing it softly. I can’t hear when he is done counting. My heart pounds and I grin. I hear the other door open and I smile wider. So he fell for it. That’s good. I hear it open a few seconds later and Draco laugh. 

 

“Good one Potter, but I won’t fall for that again! I will win.” He says. I roll my eyes, and hold my breath. I can see his shadow in front of the door. I see the knob twist, and then the door slings open. I laugh and step out. 

 

“Ok, now it’s my turn.” I say. I cover my eyes and start counting. I hear a few strange noises, but he’s probably trying to throw me off. “3...2...1...come out come out wherever you are!” I say. 

 

“I’m gay!” I hear from under the bed. 

 

“Found you…. Wait what?!?!?” I ask. He crawls out and wrings his hands.

 

“I’ve been wanting to tell you, and I was worried this might be one of our last times we do this. So, um yeah. Tada!” Draco says, doing jazz hands. I laugh and pull him into a hug. “Your cool with it?” He asks. I roll my eyes. I’m more than cool with it. 

 

“You idiot, you already know I’m bi! Why wouldn’t I be ok with you being gay?” I ask. 

 

“Well, I like a person. I’m not sure how you would react to me liking this person.” He says, blushing. My eyes widen, could it be? No, it’s probably not. 

 

“If it’s Ron, I’m afraid he wouldn’t be interested back.” I say. He shakes his head. 

 

“No! No Ron, he’s ok, but no.” Draco says with a laugh.

 

“One of the Weasleys? Cause other than them, I’m not too close with anyone else.” I say.

 

“No! None of them! You really can’t see it? We’ve been spending all this time together, and you won’t even guess yourself?” Draco says hotly. My mouth drops, and my eyes widen. I shake my head and pull him close to me, kissing him on the lips. His hand comes up and pulls my hair out, then entangles his hand into my hair. His other hand cupping my cheek. He licks my lower lip, and I open my mouth, allowing entrance. I moan as he bites my lip, and I pull him closer. I pull back when I can't breathe and try to catch my breath.

 

“So, what you're saying is, it’s me?” I ask. 

 

“Yes, asshole, I like you.” Draco says. 

 

“Good, I like you too.”  

 


End file.
